


A New Season

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A damaged frame makes Draco see how his life is changing.





	A New Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween; gift for vaysh

"Harry, I told you to close that bloody window, the wind-" The crack stops him at mid-sentence. Draco simply knew that something would break. When he goes to investigate what's broken, he finds Harry crouched near one of the end tables, holding a fractured frame.

"I'm sorry-" Harry looks guilt stricken, an expression Draco hasn't seen on his face since their school days, almost two decades ago, and it's not hard to understand why. It's one of the last pictures of Astoria and Scorpius before her death.

Draco wants to yell, scream at the top of his lungs, because he told Harry to be careful. He knew this would happen, and Astoria-

Draco closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. She's dead and Harry looks like a kicked puppy. "We're wizards, Potter. We can fix it." He takes the frame from Harry's hands and puts it on the table. "After dinner," he adds.

Harry smiles brightly. "And after closing the window."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to do more damage to the manor." As Harry closes the window, Draco looks back at the frame. Fall is coming and one season of his life has ended. Harry is the coming Spring.


End file.
